Cross his path
by Sasha Jackson-Rider
Summary: What if Alex Rider had an older sister? What if she blurred the lines between 'good' and 'bad? What if she slept with Yassen? What if she joined Scorpia? What if she slept with Nile? What if she slept with Ash? What if she was far from innocent? Would Alex have a better chance of survival? Would Ian and Jack live? Would Yassen, Nile and Ash? OOC, dub-con, underage.
1. Intro

Yassen Gregorovich.

Ian told me to be careful. To be wary of him. To never cross his path. Yet here i am, in the middle of the slums in London, with a gun pointed at my forehead. Oops. I didn't mean to 'cross his path', i was just curious. He did know my father after all. Well, mine and Alex's father. Alex is my younger brother, he's nine and rather annoying at times. His full name is Alexander John Rider, pronounced Alex-ahnder. Or, at least, that's how i pronounce it. He's four foot, four inches and is slim, but well muscled for his age. He has light blond hair that falls into his warm brown eyes, a small button nose, pink lips constantly molded in a pout and tanned skin. He's shy and quiet. I'm different. For starters, i'm a girl. I'm thirteen and my full name is Sasha Persephone Helen Rider-Beckett. I'm five foot, five inches and i'm slim and lithe. I have vivid green eyes that always have a mischievous sparkle, flawless snowy skin, a small straight nose, pale pink lips that constantly smirk and hair as black as night. It's rod-straight and reaches mid-rib when it's backcombed with a large choppy fringe to match my layers. My fringe stops at the bottom of my nose and obscures my eyes. I'm confident, out-going and dauntless.  
"If you're going to kill me you should probably take the safety off first." I pointed out, an upper-class London accent affecting my words. The second i said that, his eyes widened marginally and he raised an eyebrow. He is rather...eye-catching. Icy blue eyes, pale milky skin, a straight nose that looked as though it had been broken and re-set professionally, ginger hair styled to fall over his face. Eye-catching indeed.  
"Who are you and why have you been following me?" He demanded icily in accent-less English. Is everything about him icy? On a more important note, how do i answer that? Lie, tell the truth, bend the truth? Hmm.  
"I'm Sasha and i'm following you out of personal curiosity Mr. Gregorovich." I answered, a sharp Russian accent present. Raising an eyebrow, he surveyed my body critically. Probably looking for weapons. I'm currently wearing black ankle-height converse that are studded with silver spikes and small silver chains, ripped black super-skinny's, a low-cut black belly-top that left quite a bit of my neon green bra on show, both the top and the bottom, and a large 'Punk Goes Disney' Snow White jacket. I have thin white bandages wrapped from my hips the middle of my rib cage. Deciding i'm not a threat, Gregorovich put the gun in the waist band of his black combat trousers that were tucked into his black combat boots and made sure his black zip-up jacket covered the gun. Taking a large step forwards, he towered over me.  
"Sasha who?" He asked, emotionless, looking down at me with a curious gaze. Or down my shirt. One or the other. Either's cool by me.  
"My surname is of no consequence." I evaded.  
"Sasha who?" He repeated icily, pushing me back against the wall. Ugh.  
"Sasha Persephone Helen Rider-Beckett." I admitted, looking up at him calmly. Hearing my name, his eyes widened comically and his eyebrow shot up. "Eldest child of Jonathon Rider, a.k.a Hunter." I added unnecessarily.  
"How do you know his code name?" Gregorovich asked quietly, getting his wits about him. I have no reason to lie.  
"Ian told me most of my fathers history, i read the rest in his file." I answered with a small shrug. "He mentored you, didn't he?" I asked quietly.  
"He did." Gregorovich confirmed, looking at me searchingly.  
"Did he tell you that he worked for MI6 the whole time?" I asked curiously, wondering how much my dad had told him. Wrong thing to say. Wrong thing to say. Almost instantly, he had his gun in his hand and had pressed the barrel under my chin.  
"What are you talking about?" He demanded icily. "Hunter never worked for MI6. MI6 killed him." He spat bitterly. Oh.  
"It was all a lie, he was deep-cover trying to take Scorpia down. I've read his file." I disagreed. Not waiting for him to reply, i kicked him in the groin harshly and yanked the gun out of his hand. Ducking past him, i ran out of the alleyways sticking to the shadows whilst i tucked the gun in the waistband of my jeans and zipped my jacket up. After fifteen minutes, i stopped and looked to see if he was following me. Nope. Flipping my hood up, i shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and began to trek home, thankful none of the few people i had passed had seen the gun.

**A.N: Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Unexpected visitor

_ Flipping my hood up, i shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and began to trek home, thankful none of the few people i had passed had seen the gun..._

After thirty minutes of brisk walking, i was sat on the kitchen counter talking to uncle Ian.  
"What have you done this time Sasha?" He asked with a mock-glare. "Alex and Jack are shopping in town. They'll be two hours maximum." He added calmly. Neither Jack or Alex know about MI6 or anything else. Jack's our housekeeper. Jacqueline Starbright, twenty seven. She's a bright, over-optimistic american. She's lovely though.  
"Ran into Yassen Gregorovich." I admitted, grinning at him sheepishly.  
"Sasha!" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I can't say i'm particularly surprised. You have a habit of getting involved in things you shouldn't." He sighed, referring to how i found out about MI6. He was going away on a 'business trip' and i was suspicious so i sneaked into his car and hid there. During the journey he received a phone call from the 'bank'. When he put the phone down, he proceeded to curse MI6 seven ways from Tuesday, so i casually say up and asked what he was talking about. He almost totaled the car. That was just over a year ago.  
"True, true." I agreed.  
"What happened?" He asked, sitting on a stool. Gather around children, it's story time.  
"I left Jerry's earlier and walked to the town center to see if the skateboard i ordered had arrived. On the way, i saw Gregorovich and got curious-"  
"Naturally." Ian snorted. Scowling, i continued my explanation.  
"-so i decided to follow him. After about an hour, he led me into an alleyway in the slums and held me at gunpoint. He asked who i was, so i told him and he put the gun away. I asked if he knew dad was MI6-"  
"He doesn't." Ian supplied 'helpfully'. I guessed as much asshole.  
"-and he held the gun under my chin. I kicked him in the balls, stole the gun and ran. When i was sure he wasn't following me, i made my way here." I finished explaining, tapping the gun hidden under my jacket.  
"Bloody hell Sasha." Ian cursed. "Give me the gun." He ordered lightly. Awww.  
"No i'm keeping it." I refused.  
"Sasha." He snapped, looking at me sternly.  
"No. I'm keeping it Ian." I said firmly. I want to keep it.  
"Fine. Don't let Jack or Alex see it." Ian sighed, slumping against the kitchen table. Well, duh. I didn't think he'd give in this easily.  
"Obviously." I snorted. I'm not stupid. "You look absolutely shattered." I pointed out.  
"I am. I've been working non-stop." He grumbled. "I'm going away again in a few days." He sighed, sounding as though he wanted to add more.  
"Tell them no then." I advised. "You sound like you want to say more." I probed carefully. Ian rarely ever gives out information.  
"I'll be gone for a month." He said tiredly. A month!? Bloody hell. He's never gone that long. Ever.  
"Alex is going to be gutted." I sighed. He really hates it when Ian goes away.  
"I know." He agreed. "I'll be in Madrid this time." He informed me. Madrid? Lucky bastard.  
"Bloody hell. Have you packed?" I asked. He's going to have a hard time explaining this one to Alex.  
"Yeah, i packed earlier." He answered, stifling a yawn. He looks absolutely exhausted.  
"Go upstairs and have a nap. I'll cook dinner." I ordered sternly, sliding off the counter and yanking him to his feet.  
"You sure?" He yawned, hugging me and kissing my hair.  
"Positive." I smiled, hugging him back.  
"Thanks Sasha." He murmured, letting go off me and staggering over to the stairs. "Leave me some food in the fridge please." He requested disappearing up the stairs. Grinning to myself, i pulled my black I-phone out of my pocket and flicked through my music. Deciding on Timber by Forever Ends Today, i turned the volume up and set about cooking spag bol. Singing to myself, i danced around the kitchen gathering ingredients. After fifty minutes, i put Ian's portion in the fridge and left mine, Jacks and Alex's on plates to be reheated later. Pulling a sharp knife out of the cutlery drawer, i sat on the kitchen table and started playing five finger fillet. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Freeze. Someone's in the kitchen with me and it isn't Jack, Alex or Ian. Looking up, my eyes widened when i saw who it was.  
"You have my gun." He said quietly, his Russian accent evident. Holding the knife in combat position, i slid off the table and put some distance between me and Gregorovich.  
"I do." I agreed neutrally, looking at him carefully. He doesn't seem angry. If anything, he's amused. Not that it makes a difference. He could still kill me within a couple of seconds. Strangely, i wasn't scared. I was excited. Huh? "Are you here to kill me?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the left slightly. Is he here to kill me? I did kick him in the balls after all.  
"No. I am not here to kill you." He answered, walking to the kitchen table and leaning on it.  
"Then why are you here?" I prompted, sitting on the kitchen counter again.  
"For my gun." He stated calmly, looking at the front of my jacket that covered his gun. Awww.  
"What gun?" I asked sweetly, plastering an innocent expression on my face.  
"The gun you stole off me." He answered with a raised eyebrow, not fooled by my innocent act.  
"Awww, but i want it." I pouted.  
"How old are you Rider?" He sighed. Fun time.  
"Guess." I grinned. I always get varying answers.  
"I'd guess about sixteen." He offered after looking me up and down. Woah! I have my 34B's and rounded arse to thank for that. Bursting out laughing, i fell off the counter and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sixteen. Six-fucking-teen.  
"Sixteen?" I demanded, giggling.  
"Yes, sixteen. Am i wrong?" He said, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. When i didn't stop giggling, he sighed and held a hand down to me. Controlling myself, i accepted his hand and let him pull me up.  
"Thanks." I said quietly, releasing his hand. "And yes, you are wrong. I'm thirteen." I corrected, leaning back against the counter. "Thirteen?!" He exclaimed, shocked.  
"Yup." I grinned, popping the 'p'.  
"Give me the gun." He ordered sharply, standing in front of me.  
"No." I chimed sweetly, tensing when he stood in the gap between my parted legs and glared down at me.  
"Rider." He snapped, mindful of the fact that Ian was upstairs sleeping.  
"Gregorovich." I mimicked, adding a Russian accent to my words. "You're not having the gun." I said calmly.  
"Is that so?" He queried, moving to get the gun. Before he could, i held the knife i was playing five finger fillet with to his neck.  
"Yes. It is. I want to keep the gun so i am." I smiled sweetly, digging the blade into his neck slightly.  
"Very well. I'd prefer if you didn't tell people you got it from me." He sighed, holding his arms up in a show of surrender.  
"Obviously." I drawled, not removing the knife. "Didn't you know dad was MI6?" I asked quietly, tensing for an attack.  
"No, i didn't. How do i know you're telling the truth?" He said icily. Good point.  
"Promise not to kill me and i'll fetch you his file from upstairs." I offered halfheartedly. He'd probably kill me the second i turn my back.  
"Promise." He said quietly, his eyes portraying his honesty. Hmm. Shrugging, i removed the knife from his neck and tucked in the waistband of me jeans, next to the gun. Running upstairs silently, i tiptoed into my room and snagged dad's file off the dresser before jogging downstairs and handing him the file.  
"Don't get mad at me if you don't like what you read." I said calmly whilst checking the time. Jack and Alex should be here in thirty minutes.  
"I won't." He said quietly, sitting at the kitchen table and opening the file. That's not a good idea. At all.  
"Don't read it here. You'll wake Ian up. Plus, my brother and our housekeeper are due back soon." I said quietly, leaning over his shoulder and closing the file. "When you've finished with it, i expect it back." I said sternly, stepping past him and climbing onto the table, sitting cross-legged in front of him.  
"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted. Woah, hold up. This guy has a sense of humor!? Damn. Grinning, i shook my head.  
"Males." I said teasingly, rolling my eyes.  
"You're a little too young for males, young lady." He scolded with a small smile. And by small, i mean barely a millimeters difference from his usual expression.  
"Yet i'm old enough to carry a gun?" I countered with a smirk.  
"Not particularly." He frowned. "Can you even dismantle a gun Rider?" He queried, fully expecting me to say no.

**A.N: Reviews please? :3**


	3. Intense conversation

_"Can you even dismantle a gun Rider?" He queried, fully expecting me to say no..._

Taking a deep breath, i set about dismantling the gun and reassembling it, my fingers flying over the individual pieces carefully. I don't want to damage the gun. It could misfire and i sure as hell don't want that to happen. No sir-eeeee. After exactly forty eight seconds, i slid the last piece into place and put the gun on the table with a large grin. That's eight seconds faster than last time.  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked rhetorically, placing the gun back in my waistband. Gaping, he masked his emotions and glared at me when i giggled.  
"Where did you learn that?" He demanded curiously. Bought a book of E-bay. Where do you think?  
"I watched Ian do it once and mimicked his actions. I kept practicing and voila!" I shrugged. It's no big deal. I'm not the only person who can do that.  
"That level of skill at your age is shocking. It's unheard of." He praised, frowning. Huh?  
"Is it?" I asked, shocked. Is it really?  
"Why are you shocked?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice and expression.  
"It's just, not to brag, everything Ian teaches me is easy. Too easy, perhaps. Fighting, guns, lock-picking, driving, stealing, knives, the lot. It's really easy." I frowned furrowing my eyebrows. The second i finished my explanation, Gregorovich's eyebrows shot up high enough to touch the back of his neck.  
"He taught you all of that?" He exclaimed. Uhmm. May as well be honest.  
"More actually. I've taught myself a few things too." I answered sheepishly.  
"Like what?" He asked hesitantly, as though he didn't want an answer. What's with him? Time for a long-ass speech. Ugh. He best not interrupt me.  
"I can drive cars, vans, quads, motorbikes, boats, planes and choppers. Not so good with the last two. I'm fluent in French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin, Greek, Dari, Latin, Hebrew, Russian, Portuguese and Arabic. I can rock-climb, deep sea dive, scuba dive, snowboard, ski, skateboard, ride a bike, do parkour, BASE jump, pick-pocket, shoplift, lie flawlessly when needed, lock-pick, hack computers and databases, throw knives and i can use psychological warfare. I've mastered karate, kung-fu, jujitsu, ninja weaponry, technique and movement, street fighting, dirty fighting and muay thai. My skill with guns ranges between handguns, shotguns, assault riffles, sniper rifles and paintball guns. That's everything i think." I listed emotionlessly, smiling at him. By the time i had finished speaking, Gregorovich looked angry, shocked, proud, confused, impressed, lost and yeah, angry.  
"Why? Why that much?" He asked quietly, his voice low and emotionless.  
"In the beginning it was Ian making sure i can survive the odds, self-defense mainly. When i realized what the odds were, i took my training more serious, i taught myself everything i could, i made sure i can protect Jack and Alex from everything." I shrugged calmly. "I work for MI6 you know." I added carelessly. I probably shouldn't of said that.  
"Why!? You are thirteen Sasha. Thirteen. You're a child for fuck sake. Why are you doing this?" He exclaimed in Russian, livid. What the fuck is his problem?  
"Because. Because once you get a taste of this world, you can never leave. You know that. Because i enjoy what i do. Because i'm the best at what i do. Because i live for the thrill." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I can't leave this world behind, and honestly, i don't want to." I smiled apologetically. I don't want him tearing me to shreds in anger.  
"You're a child Sasha. You shouldn't be doing any of this. You should be going to school, doing your homework and meeting your friends." He said quietly.  
"I'm home schooled." I offered carelessly. "Why are you so bothered?" I demanded curiously. That is one thing i would like to know.  
"Your father was a good friend of mine. He was all i had and i trusted him explicitly. You're his daughter." He said as though it explained everything. And the strange thing is, it did.  
"He saved your life in the amazon rainforest and gave you that scar, didn't he?" I asked quietly, brushing my fingers against the long, thin scar that ran up the left side of his neck. His breath hitching, Gregorovich's hand flew up to cover mine. His hand was soft, smooth and delicate. Feminine really.  
"He did. I owe him my life." Gregorovich confirmed, squeezing my hand once before letting it go. "The best way to repay that debt is to make sure you and Alex don't do anything stupid." He sighed, chastising me.  
"It's too late for me, but Alex needs watching. I don't want him being targeted by anyone." I half-smiled.  
"Make sure he has a childhood." Gregorovich said distractedly when i dragged my nails over his pulse, making him twitch slightly.  
"I will. He's going to be a normal kid." I promised. "You've gotta' promise me something though." I added cautiously. Let's play it safe.  
"What?" He prompted half-curious, half-suspicious.  
"You've got to promise me on my dad's memory that you won't harm or kill Ash. At all. Unless in self-defense." I answered. His eyebrows raised, he threw me a curious look. "I'm not saying any more until you promise." I smiled mischievously.  
"I promise on John's memory that i won't kill Ash and i won't harm him in any way, shape or form and i won't ask anyone else to do it for me. I will only ever harm him in self-defense." Gregorovich promised, sincerity showing in his eyes.  
"Thank you." I smiled, relieved. "There's a hand-written note in the back of dad's file. It'll explain everything." I added.  
"Very well." He said calmly. "I'll return the file within the week." He added, standing up and making my fingers drop from his neck.  
"Alright then. Ian's going away in a few days." I shrugged. "It was a pleasure to meet you properly." I grinned.  
"Don't push it Rider." He warned icily. Ah, he's back to normal then. "And yes, it was." He murmured, kissing me on the forehead before grabbing dad's file and walking out of the room. When i heard the back door close, i let out a deep breath and slid off the table. That was intense. Really intense.

**A.N: Reviews, follows and likes please? :3 What do you think so far? -Sasha Jackson-Rider.**


	4. Emotional bonding

**A.N: Thank you everyone who's been reading this. It means a lot. 3 **

"Don't_ push it Rider." He warned icily. Ah, he's back to normal then. "And yes, it was." He murmured, kissing me on the forehead before grabbing dad's file and walking out of the room. When i heard the back door close, i let out a deep breath and slid off the table. That was intense. Really intense..._

Looking at the time on my phone, i groaned when i saw that Jack and Alex would be here within the next ten minutes. Don't get me wrong, i love them to pieces, but i really can't be bothered to deal with people right now. Putting my phone back on the kitchen counter, i started warming up the food and setting the table. Gregorovich is going to be so pissed when he reads the file. Like angry rampage pissed. Oops. Oh well. Just as i put the plates and cutlery on the table, i heard the front door open.  
"Hello?" Jack called out, dropping some bags on the floor and closing the door behind her and Alex. Come on Sasha, mask your emotions.  
"Kitchen. Keep your voices down, Ian's sleeping." I replied in turn, sitting in front of a plate and tucking in.  
"Sasha! Look what i've got!" Alex exclaimed, running into the kitchen and hugging me.  
"Al, keep your voice down. Ian's asleep." I smiled. I do love Alex-ahnder...Ehem, Alexander. "What have you got?" I asked curiously.  
"A new football shirt." He grinned widely, letting go of me and showing me the shirt. Chelsea.  
"Awww, cool." I grinned. "Shoes off, dinner's on the table." I ordered, twirling the spaghetti with my fork.  
"Hey Sasha." Jack greeted, sitting opposite and digging into her plate of food.  
"Hey Jack." I replied in turn, tapping my feet on the floor.  
"It's abit early for Ian to be sleeping." Jack prompted suspiciously. Jack's getting suspicious of Ian's 'oversea business trips' and his 'accidents'.  
"He's been working a lot recently. The paperwork's killing him." I lied flawlessly, a sympathetic expression painted on my face. The paperwork is a bitch.  
Tch. Workaholic." She tutted. "Alex, get in here and eat your dinner before it gets cold." She called out to him. Within seconds, he flew into the room and began to practically inhale his food.  
"Eat slower or you'll get sick." I scolded. Boys and their food.  
"Sorry Sasha." He grinned, eating at a marginally slower pace. Rolling my eyes, i finished my food and put the dishes in the dishwasher.  
"I'll be in my room if you need me." I told Jack and Alex, grabbing my phone off the counter and pausing the music before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Walking into my room, i flicked the lights on and closed the door behind me, locking it. Putting the key in my jeans pocket, i removed my jacket and dropped it on the floor after closing the blinds. Pulling the forgotten gun and knife out, i looked at them. I could kill somebody with these so easily. So easily. Shaking my head, i tucked the two weapons into the waistband of my jeans before sitting at my desk and continuing my science work. At nine Jack knocked on my door to tell me her and Alex was going to be and that i should go to sleep soon. Telling her i would, i continued the physics work, chewing on the end of my pen. Being utterly absorbed in my work, i didn't hear my window open nor close and i didn't hear someone climb through the blinds and stand next to the window. But, i did hear somebody clear their throat. Jumping up, i grabbed the gun, flicked the safety off and pointed it at the intruders face.  
"Relax Sasha. I mean you no harm." Gregorovich said quietly, his voice hoarse and thick. Putting the safety on, i walked over to my bed and out the gun under my pillow alongside the knife before sitting on my bed facing Gregorovich. He looks terrible. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was a mess, his face was paler than usual and his eyes were wild. Anger, betrayal, grief, loss, rage, hopelessness and soul-wrenching pain swirled in their depths. Well, fuck.  
"You've read the file haven't you?" I realised, looking at him cautiously. He could lash out and kill me. Nodding jerkily, he dropped the file on my desk before walking to me and yanking me to my feet. Not giving me time to wonder what he was doing, he threw is arms around me and hugged me tightly, his body shaking slightly. Poor guy. Wrapping my arms around his waist, i rubbed circles on his back soothingly. Taking a few deep breaths to gain composure and ultimately failing, Gregorovich began to cry silently. Reversing our positions, i sat him on the bed before sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Hugging me around the waist, he lay his head on my shoulder and continued to cry. After thirty minutes and a sizeable trail or tears down my vest, he stopped crying and began to calm his breathing.  
"S-Sorry." He murmured, embarrassment and shame tingeing his voice. Why?  
"Don't be. You're only human." I said quietly, running my fingers through his hair.  
"I shouldn't of broke down like that. A weakness like that could cost me my life." He disagreed, tracing my spine with his fingers.  
"It's a good thing i have no intention to kill you then, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically.  
"Indeed." He agreed quietly, his breathing back to normal.  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." I apologized softly. I honestly thought he already knew.  
"It's fine. I'd rather know than not know." He shrugged, pulling back to look at me.  
"Fair enough." I smiled slightly, wiping the tears off his face tenderly.  
"Why?" He asked after a few minutes silence. "Why did you ask me to leave...Ash...alone?" He asked, scowling bitterly at Ash's name, whilst looking at me desperately. I don't like talking about this. Ever. But, i owe him this much.  
"I owe him my life." I admitted, my voice low and emotionless. "On the day of the explosion, he convinced my parents to leave me behind with Alex so they could 'sort everything out in peace'. They agreed and not ten minutes later their plane blew up." I explained slowly. I hate reliving that day. Absolutely hate reliving that day.  
"Who told you that?" He asked quietly, looking at me in concern. Fun time.  
"Nobody." I smiled hollowly. "That day is the first memory i have." I laughed bitterly, a cold, empty, detached noise. Hearing that, his eyes widened and he stared at me.  
"You remember the explosion?" He asked slowly, rubbing circles on my back.  
"I remember seeing Ash push the button and the plane blowing up. Yes." I snapped icily, my voice and expression showing i didn't want to talk about it any more.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He demanded, ignoring the warning in my voice.  
"I didn't want to talk about it. Plus, even at that age, i knew it was thanks to him i was alive." I scowled, glaring at him sharply.  
"I'm sorry." He murmured, stifling a yawn.  
"It's fine." I shrugged, making my emotions. "You're tired." I stated bluntly.  
"I am." He agreed, moving to lift me off his lap and leave. Pushing him so that he was lying down, i slid off his lap and removed his shoes, dropping them at the foot of the bed. Removing my shoes, i put them next his and pulled my top off, chucking it in the laundry basket.  
"You can sleep there." I informed him, ignoring his presence and pulling my jeans off, emptying the pockets and throwing them in the laundry basket too. "Don't argue with me." I snapped, when he opened his mouth to do so.  
"And where will you sleep?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Next to you." I said simply, putting my phone and door key on my desk.  
"I'm not too positive that's a good idea Sasha." He disagreed quietly.  
"Don't tell me you've got a thing for thirteen year old girls." I teased, picking the blanket up off the floor and throwing it over him. Lying the correct way, he removed his jacket, black shirt and combat trousers, dropping them on the floor slowly.  
"And if i have?" He asked darkly. Turning to look at him, i grinned.  
"Wouldn't bother me." I smirked, winking at him.  
"I'm not a pleasant person Sasha." He said quietly whilst i folded his clothes and put them on my chair.  
"Are you a child rapist?" I asked bluntly, getting into bed next him.  
"I'm a murderer. What makes you think age is of any concern?" He asked coldly, wrapping his arms around me.  
"I never did." I denied. "Are you a rapist?" I asked calmly, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.  
"No. I'm not." He answered quietly, shifting me so that i was lying on top of him. Oh?  
"Then there's no reason for me not to sleep here." I pointed out.  
"Bloody Rider's." He muttered fondly, running a hand through my hair.  
"Night Gregorovich." I yawned, burrowing into him.  
"Yassen. My name is Yassen." He said hesitantly. Oh. Okay then.  
"Night Yassen." I corrected, smiling slightly.  
"Goodnight Sasha." He said quietly, kissing me on the forehead. Within seconds, i was fast asleep.

**A.N: Who should Sasha meet next? Ash or Nile? Review and tell me. Ciao. Sasha Jackson-Rider.x **

**P.s: Smut/Lemon in the next chapter or two. Just giving you a warning **


	5. Awkward mornings and family blackmail

_**A.N: I DON'T own Alex Rider. Anthony Horowitz does. K tah x**_

_"Goodnight Sasha." He said quietly, kissing me on the forehead. Within seconds, i was fast asleep... _

Let me tell you something. Waking up to being poked is not pleasant. Nor is your uncle screaming at you.  
"SASHA! WAKE THE FUCK UP, I'M LEAVING FOR WORK!" Ian screamed through the door. Easy there fella, watch your vocal chords.  
"Fuck off." I spat in German, groaning.  
"Don't make me come in there." He threatened. Fuck. No. Throwing myself out of my bed, i snagged Yassen's shirt off my chair and threw it on, grabbing my door key and unlocking my door at the same time.  
"Sup?" I grinned, stepping out of my room and closing the door behind me. Throwing me a suspicious look, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Who is in your room?" He asked, looking unimpressed. Uhmm.  
"Nobody. Why? You lost your date?" I teased, lying through my back teeth.  
"Sasha, you're an amazing liar. But you know you can't lie to me." Ian shook his head. "Who is in your room?" He repeated. Ah, fuck.  
"You're gonna' kill me." I smiled sheepishly.  
"Gregorovich, you lay a hand on my niece and i'll rip your bollocks off." Ian shouted through the door. Ouch.  
"Nice." I grinned. "You're not angry?" I asked slowly, Expecting him to yell and attempt to attack Yassen.  
"You're a big girl. You can look after yourself." He shrugged. "I am, but you need to have your own life. Make your own decisions. This is one of them." Ian sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Oh. Come in, you look like you have bad news for me." I chimed, opening the door and walking to Yassen after i put my key on my desk again. He had all his clothes on minus his shirt and was sat on the edge of the bed with a awkward expression. Plopping myself on his lap, i smiled at Ian's expression of 'what the fuck'. Rolling his eyes, he pulled my chair over and sat on it.  
"MI6 have called. They need you to do a mission next week." He said calmly. "You're being sent deep-cover to Scorpia." He sighed, looking defeated. Oh, fuck.  
"They're pulling a John Rider?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. "How fucking stupid are they?" I demanded angrily.  
"I said the same Sasha. There's nothing i can do." Ian glared at the floor.  
"You've gotta' be kidding me. I'm thirteen. How the fuck do they expect me to fit it?" I snarled. "I'm good, but i'm not that good." I spat, standing up and getting my phone off my desk. Dialling Blunt and Jones' office, i swore in every language i knew.  
"Hello Sasha. How can we help you today?" Jones' asked calmly.  
"By not sending me deep-cover to Scorpia perhaps." I offered, my voice sickly sweet. "Why the fuck are you pulling a John Rider?" I demanded, livid.  
"Sasha, calm down. It won't be that bad. You already have all the skills needed." She placated. Growling, i put her on speaker.  
"I am Thirteen! Thirteen Jones! Do you really think that i'm going to get anywhere with this fucking mission?" I snarled. Not letting her answer, i continued. "I'm already a teen spy, why not make me a teen assassin too? Hilarious Jones. Fucking hilarious. I am NOT doing this fucking mission. This is way too much." I snapped.  
"How is your brother Agent Rider?" Blunt asked calmly. "It'd be a terrible shame if an accident happened to him." He said in warning. Alex. Oh, fuck.  
"Fuck you Blunt." I growled. "If Alex is harmed in any way, shape or form i will tell Scorpia everything i know about you lot." I snarled.  
"Is that a threat? I'm sure Alex would be distraught if he was hurt because of you." Blunt threatened. Shit.  
"Fine. Fine. But i'm doing this my way." I admitted defeat. Hearing that, Yassen and Ian looked at me, shocked.  
"Agent Ri-" Blunt began.  
"No." I interrupted him. "The last agent you sent in got blew up. I'm doing this my way. I will report whenever possible. I'll let you know what i can. I expect Alexander to be protected sufficiently while i'm gone." I dead-panned, ending the call when i had finished speaking.  
"Sasha. You can't be serious." Ian appealed. Sorry.  
"Yes, i can. I am serious. Alex will be safe and that's all that matters." I shrugged. "You got Ash's number?" I asked him randomly.  
"Phone book downstairs." He said. "Why?" Ian asked suspiciously.  
"You'll see." I smirked. "Ian. I'm sorry for this." I said softly. I'm going to have to if i want to survive.  
"You can't be fucking serious." Yassen exclaimed, looking at me angrily.  
"Would you prefer for me to die?" I demanded, ignoring Ian for the moment.  
"I'd rather you not do the mission." Yassen growled.  
"Would you prefer for Alex to die?" I countered.  
"No. There's got to be another option." He said, running a hand through his hair.  
"My way or MI6's way. Take your pick." I finalised.  
"What are you talking about?" Ian demanded. Uhmm.  
"Nothing." I dismissed calmly, trying to stare Yassen down.  
"Sasha." Ian warned.  
"I'm not going deep-cover." I smiled sweetly.  
"Yes you bloody well are." Yassen scowled.  
"Fucking make me." I said flippantly, flipping him the bird. Sensing him move, i span past him, grabbed the gun, flicked the safety off and held it to his temple in seconds. "I'm doing it my way. I need your help. Will you help me?" I said stubbornly.  
"Fine. Go call your godfather." Yassen sighed, his eyes flashing with dark emotion momentarily.  
"Sasha! What are you two planning?" Ian demanded. Ugh.  
"I'm betraying MI6 and joining Scorpia." I dead-panned, walking out of the room and downstairs in hunt of the phone book. Finding it, i typed in Ash's number and dialled it whilst walking back to my room. Chucking the phone book on my bed, i rolled my eyes at Ian and Yassen who was glaring at each other. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-  
"Hello?" A males voice said, low and deep. Definitely Ash.  
"Sup?" I greeted. "It's your favourite god-daughter."  
"Sasha? Why are you calling me at...two in the morning?" He demanded. Huh? Oh. He's in Australia.  
"I know your dirty little secret and i need your help." I summarised calmly.  
"Sasha! Why are you blackmailing Ash?" Ian demanded. "What with for that matter?" He added calmly.  
"None of your business Ian. As to why, i need his help with a slightly dodgy matter." I smiled at him.  
"What do you need Sasha?" Ash asked, his voice quiet and soft.  
"MI6 are sending me deep-cover to Scorpia. I need you to meet me in Australia or London." I sighed. I feel kinda' bad blackmailing him.

**A.N: Ash or Nile? Come on guys. Sasha Jackson-Rider. x**


	6. Prove your point, Part one

**A.N: SMUT/LEMON SCENE.**

"_MI6__ are sending me deep-cover to Scorpia. I need you to meet me in Australia or London." I sighed. I feel kinda' bad blackmailing him... _

"I'll be at Ian's as soon as possible." He vowed. "How did you find out about what i did?" He asked slowly, nerves evident in his voice.  
"It's my first memory." I answered. "Do i have to blackmail you?" I asked curiously. Do i? Would he help me otherwise?  
"No, you don't. I'll see you soon Sasha. Look after yourself." He replied distantly, ending the call. Oh. Locking my phone, i put it in my bra.  
"What's Ash's dirty little secret?" Ian asked curiously. Ah, curious Ian.  
"If i told you, i wouldn't have blackmail on him." I smiled sweetly.  
"Fair enough." Ian shrugged. "I'm going to work. Be careful, be safe, use a condom." He smirked, walking out of the room and padding down the stairs. Gaping at him, i coughed.  
"I thought you said you didn't lose your date." I yelled. Well, he didn't say he didn't. But oh well.  
"Gregorovich is too girly for me. He's all yours Sasha." Ian shouted up to me before slamming the front door shut behind him. Raising an eyebrow, i burst out laughing and turned to face Yassen.  
"Your uncle is insane." He grumbled, scowling at being called girly.  
"You are kinda' feminine though." I coughed, smiling sheepishly at him. "You're still all macho and shit though." I offered nervously. He was glaring at me hard enough to burn a hole through my head.  
"I am not girly. I am not feminine. I am a man." He ground out. Pshh, of course love.  
"Prove it." I dared, grinning saucily at him. When he gaped at me disbelievingly, i rolled my eyes. "You say you're a man. Prove it. Or aren't you brave enough?" I smirked. Ian did pretty much give me permission to do what i want. Growling at my dig to his 'manliness', he stood up, pulled me to him and kissed me square on the mouth, his arms around my waist. Oh? Uhmm. Wrapping my arms around his neck, i kissed him back, having to stand on my tip-toes. Biting his bottom lip sharply, i grinned when i tasted blood. Growling, he lifted me up, put my legs around his waist and walked me into my door, closing it. Kissing me roughly, he slid his tongue into my mouth. Uh? What? Closing my eyes, i did what felt natural. I fought him for dominance, nipping and sucking on his tongue occasionally. Breaking apart for air a few minutes later, Yassen trailed kisses down my neck, biting and breaking the skin every so often. Carding my hands through his hair, i tugged it roughly, twisting the ends and yanking it.  
"Last chance to back out." Yassen offered quietly, biting my earlobe softly.  
"I'll pass." I grinned, biting his neck harshly. Pulling my mouth away from his neck, he kissed me swiftly before throwing me on my bed and covering my body with his. Sinking his teeth into my neck, he broke the skin almost instantly and drew blood, leaving vivid red bruises. Gasping, i dug my nails into his jacket. Pushing my hair out of the way, he bit all over my neck. Once i got over the original shock, the pain felt nice, exciting. Arching off the bed, i brushed against his rather evident arousal. Oh? Oh. Freezing for a second, i grinned before arching against him harder, more confidently. He seems to like it judging by his small gasp and his muttered swears against my neck. Doing it again, i ground my hips in a circle. "I haven't got all day you know." I teased lightly, pulling his mouth away from my neck and kissing him roughly, licking the blood off his lips. Vampire. Hesitantly, i slid my hands under his unzipped jacked and up his back, trailing my fingers over his skin and tracing the few scars i felt softly. Most seem to be knife wounds. Slashes not stabs. One on his lower back felt like it was caused by barbed wire. Slowly, cautiously, i pulled his jacket off, revealing his pale milky skin inch by inch. When i had finally removed it, i threw it in the corner before looking up at Yassen curiously. What does he want me to do?  
"Do what you want." He permitted, understanding my curious look.  
"What do you want me to do?" I countered.  
"Find out yourself." He dared with a smirk, flipping us over rapidly. Smiling slightly, i kissed him harshly, forcing my tongue into his mouth, tracing the contours curiously. It wasn't soft, sweet or gentle. It was harsh, rough and fast, tongue teeth and lips. I like it. This is illegal on so many levels. Pulling away, i bit his bottom lip once, viciously, before attaching my teeth to his jugular, sucking and biting. When his hands flew to my hips and he squeezed them in warning, i bit down harder, breaking the skin and leaving a bruise. A love bite. Doing the same all over his neck, i grinned when he swore in German. Tut tut. When i felt i had sufficiently marked his neck, i pulled back and looked at it. Woah, i didn't think it was that bad. His neck was covered in teeth marks, bruises, smudges of blood and small abrasions. Damn. Whilst i was marking his neck, Yassen's grip on my hips had increased from firm to bruising. Moving them experimentally, i gasped at the flare of pain that raced up my spine. It actually felt rather good and sent a flare of desire flooding through my body. Oh. Moaning quietly, i moved again, making sure to grind down against him in a slow teasing circle. I'm a tease okay. "Sin. You are pure sin." He said slowly, sliding his hands under my vest and tracing my back over the bandages.  
"Am i?" I asked curiously, flattered, whilst tilting my head to the side slightly and grinding down against him.  
"Yes. You are. You are so tempting, yet so pure. You are the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden." He murmured against my collarbones, kissing them softly. Oh?  
"Do i tempt you Yassen?" I asked quietly. "Do i tempt you to sin?" I asked, my voice innocent and alluring. Moving down his body, i nibbled a path across his collarbones.  
"Yes, you do." He admitted quietly. May as well grab my coat. I'm pulled. "You tempt me to do wicked things to you. To tie you up, to force you on your knees and fuck your mouth, to bend you over your uncle's desk." He said in Russian, his voice straining slightly. Oh? Blushing, i looked up at him under my lashes.  
"Maybe one day you can." I teased lightly, kissing and biting my way down his torso.  
"I'd-ah-like that." His breath hitched when i bit his slightly protruding hipbone harshly. Hmm. What do i do now? I guess he need undressing, doesn't he? Straddling his thighs, i unbuttoned his black combat trousers and pulled them down slowly, letting them strain over the bulge in his boxers. Designer boxers. Of course. Moving down his legs, i removed them completely along with his socks and threw the clothes at the door. Sitting back on his thighs, i trailed my fingers across his hips and over the bulge. My touch was soft, feather-light, yet firm and teasing. Dipping my fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, i leant down and trailed open-mouthed kisses over his hips and down his arousal. Slowly, i grabbed the waistband of his boxers with my teeth and tugged them slightly. When Yassen smirked at my hidden nerves, i tugged them down in one smooth movement whilst looking at him innocently. Gaping at me, he helped me remove them and shook his head when i threw them on the lampshade. Looking at his 'manhood', i raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times. It was at least ten inches long and about five centimetre's in circumference. Ah, fuck.  
"I take it back. You're a man." I muttered, looking at him curiously. What the fuck am i meant to do? What the fuck? Fuck. Shit. Ah, fuck. Don't panic Sasha. Stop panicking.  
"Sasha. You have proved whatever point you wished to prove. I will not go any further, it will be classed as rape." He said softly, making to move me off his legs. He doesn't think i want it, that i can do it. Not even thinking, i grabbed his hips, pushed him down on the bed and took him into my mouth rapidly, sucking lightly. Hmm, that's about...seven inches. Damn, i have seven inches down my throat. Thank god i have no gag reflex. Gasping audibly, Yassen moaned and stroked my hair softly. Pulling back, i flicked my tongue over the slit curiously, wrinkling my nose at the bitter-sweet taste. I suppose it's an acquired taste. Wait, if i have no gag reflex, can i do what the year eleven's were talking about last time i was at school? Taking a deep breath, i took him all the way down until he was touching the back of my throat. Humming, i smirked internally when he swore in French. Carding his hands through my hair, Yassen held my head in place and thrust his hips upwards, forcing himself further down my throat. Ow. When i tensed, Yassen stroked my hair softly. "Relax your throat Sasha. It will hurt more if you don't." He advised soothingly, forcing my head downwards and keeping it there. Well, there's no better way to learn i guess. Breathing through my nose, i calmed my heartbeat. Easy there Sasha. Relaxing my throat and body, i hummed around Yassen for the fun of it. Swearing under his breath, he thrust his hips upwards sharply before allowing me to pull my head back. Taking a deep breath, i bobbed my head without prompt and took him as deep as possible, humming loudly. Gasping, he arched off the bed and held my head in a rock-solid grip.

**TBC x**


	7. Prove your point, Part two

**A.N: Still SMUT/LEMON.**

_Gasping, he arched off the bed and held my head in a rock-solid grip... _

Raising an eyebrow, i moaned around him whilst scraping my teeth across the vein. Yanking my head downwards, he pulled it back, quickly gaining a fast pace. Instead of tensing or panicking, i relaxed my throat , humming, licking and sucking. Placing my hands on Yassen's hips, i squeezed them tightly, drawing blood. Throughout this, Yassen had arched off the bed slightly and was making small moans in between his Russian profanities. Small moans that made me squeeze my thighs together to ease the throbbing between my legs. Not helping. Not helping at all. After about fifteen minutes of Yassen 'fucking my mouth', he tensed and forced my head as far down as possible, holding it there. Hollowing my cheeks, i hummed the batman theme tune whilst squeezing his balls lightly. Spitting out a long list of Russian profanities, he snapped his hips up and came, warm bittersweet cum shooting down my throat. Taking it in stride, i swallowed it all, taking note of the taste. Pineapple. Nice. When i had swallowed it all, Yassen pulled my head back and allowed me to release his deflated member from my mouth. Taking a deep breath, i winced when my throat protested. Ouchie.  
"Ow." I whined, massaging my throat.  
"I apologize for how rough i was." Yassen said softly, stroking my cheek. Opening my mouth to reply, i winced and changed my mind. Instead, i moved up and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it. Flipping us over in one smooth movement, Yassen Pulled his shirt off me and threw it away, trailing his fingers over the bandages on my torso. "May i?" He asked quietly. Uhmmm. No?  
"Sure." I murmured quietly, looking at the wall resolutely whilst he removed the bandages. When he had dropped them on the floor, i screw my eyes shut. He's going to think i'm hideous. When he squeezed my hips, my eyes flew open and i turned to look at him.  
"Who did that?" He asked angrily.  
"Haven't got the foggiest." I answered calmly. "The guy's dead now." I added with a smirk. I shouldn't smirk about that. Oh well.  
"Who did it?" He asked, his voice hinted with an unidentifiable edge.  
"I did. Chopped his head off with a sword. Got coated in his blood." I answered softly.  
"Good." He said vehemently, attaching his teeth to my collarbones, biting and sucking them harshly, yet again breaking the skin. Gasping, i dug my nails into his back and scratched upwards, leaving thin lines of blood. Sharp nails. Smirking against my skin, he moved further down my body, proceeding to mark my body like my neck. Instantly, the burning desire i felt earlier came back with a vengeance, causing me to squeeze my thighs together. Noticing that, Yassen pried my thighs apart and settled between them with a grin. Holy shit, that grin would make cupid jealous. Kissing across my cleavage and down my stomach, Yassen was careful to avoid irritating the new scar that marred my body. The word 'WORTHLESS' stretching horizontally across my stomach. Ugh. Snapping out of my thoughts, i propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at Yassen. Attaching his teeth to my collarbones, he bit them harshly, making me twitch. Looking up at me deviously, he kissed his way up to my breasts whilst slipping a hand underneath me and unclasping my bra. Removing it and throwing it on the lampshade (copy cat), he kissed, licked and bit all over my breasts, taking particular notice of the nipple. Whilst he used his mouth on one, he kneaded and teased the other with his free hand that wasn't propping him up. Arching into his hand, i moaned quietly, the pain in my throat dulled by his ministrations. Switching over, he expertly teased me into a twitching wreck. Eventually, he removed himself from my breasts and trailed open-mouthed kisses down my stomach and across my hips. Grabbing the top of my thong with his teeth, he tugged it slightly, Moving my legs so that they was bent at the knee with my feet either side of his hips, he tugged my thong off and removed it with his hands throwing it somewhere. Oh. Looking into his eyes subconsciously, i blinked when lust, desire, want and need was reflected back at me. Oh. Slowly he kissed the inside of my thighs upwards, teasing me with soft nips, always avoiding the one place i wanted, needed him to be. Tease. Opening my mouth to whine, i moaned quite loudly when he slipped his tongue into me suddenly, making me arch slightly. Sex ed did not cover this. At all. Weaving my hands through his hair, i twisted and tugged it slightly. Smirking, Yassen licked, nibbled, sucked and kissed until i was a swearing, moaning, writhing mess. A tight coiling sensation had gathered in my stomach, making me extra-sensitive. I get the feeling i'm going to be in pain soon. Pulling away, he smirked when i whined at the loss of contact before leaning up and kissing me, snaking his tongue into my mouth. A challenge. Smirking internally, i sucked on his tongue obediently, nipping it softly. Groaning, Yassen pulled back and looked at me searchingly. Uh?  
"Can i help you?" I teased, my voice wavering slightly.  
"Very last chance to back out Sasha." He offered, tension evident in his voice and body, his hips moving down on mine slightly. He's up? Already? Damn.  
"Just fuck me already." I ordered sharply, rolling my hips against his. Moving his body slightly, he stared at me with wide eyes before slipping his right forefinger into me, all the way to the knuckle. Gasping loudly, i bit my lip and breather through my nose. Relaxing, i bit through my lip slightly when he slipped his middle finger into me rapidly. Breathe and relax Sasha, breathe and relax. Listening to myself, i relaxed wholly and moaned almost silently at the pleasure dancing around my body. Oh. When i had fully adapted, Yassen added a third finger slowly, speeding up his movements when i glared at him. I like the pain in a way. It feels good, alive, exciting. After five minutes of his teasing and stretching me with his fingers, he removed his fingers and positioned himself over me, the tip of him pressed against my entrance. That. Is going to hurt.  
"Ready?" He asked quietly, searching my eyes with his for any hesitation or panic.  
"As i'll ever be." I offered calmly, looking into his eyes and holding his stare. Here we go. Slowly, he pushed into me and my eyes widened in pain. Ow! Ow! Ow! When he had pushed past the barrier, he slowed his movement and kissed my nose sweetly. When he stopped completely, i did something rather stupid. I grabbed him by the hips and forced him in all the way. Instantly, i dug my nails into his skin piercingly and tears spilled over my cheeks. Ah, that was one stupid-ass decision.  
"You stupid girl." He chastised softly, wiping the tears away and kissing me all over my face, rubbing circles on my hips soothingly. Kissing me softly, his trailed up my body and found my breasts, beginning to distract me from the pain.  
"May as well get it over with." I said quietly, kissing him slowly. That fucking hurt. After a few minutes, the pain dulled and i nodded at Yassen to move. "Don't hold back. I'm a big girl, i can handle it." I ordered, glaring at him sternly. Looking at me disbelievingly, he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting into me and jarring my breath, quickly gaining a sharp, fast rhythm. Gasping at the feeling of pain and pleasure perfectly mixed, i moved my hips in time with his thrusts, cursing under my breath. Throwing my head back and arching up, i weaved my hands through his hair and twisted it harshly when he slammed into me at a constant rate. "Ya-ah-ssen." I whined when he slowed his pace considerably a few minutes later.  
"Yasha." He murmured against my lips. Huh? What? "My biological name is Yasha." He explained, kissing me quickly in between his words. Oh. It suits him. Yasha Gregorovich. I like it.  
"Yashaaaaa." I corrected, still whining. "Why did you slow down?" I asked with a pout.  
"You want me speed up?" He questioned disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow.  
"I did tell you to fuck me didn't i?" I asked rhetorically, moaning when he gripped my hips tight enough to bruise and slammed into me. "That's, ahhh, better." I teased, snapping my hips against his sharply.  
"Thirteen year old's shouldn't be sleeping with thirty one year old's." Yass-Yasha said, his face buried in my neck, teeth scraping against my skin.  
"Thirty one year old's shouldn't be sleeping with thirteen year old's." I chastised teasingly, yanking his head back and kissing him hungrily, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
"I guess not. It doesn't matter to me." He dismissed in between rough kisses.  
"Me neither." I grinned, gasping when Yasha bit my neck roughly, breaking the skin again. Snapping his hips sharply, he hit something that made me arch up rapidly and swear loudly. Very loudly.  
"Found it." He grinned at me, soothing his bites with licks and kisses. Oh? Keep finding it then. When he hit it again, pure pleasure flashed through my body and i clawed his back, leaving raised lines and trails of blood. Woah. That's amazing. Absolutely amazing. Blinking, i bit his jugular harshly, grinning at his quiet moan. For the next thirty minutes, all that was heard was moans, swear words, eachother's name and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. By that time, we was both wrecks, near the edge-of what?-and coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Snapping my hips sharper than before, i grinned at Yasha's expression of pure bliss. On every thrust, he hit that small bundle of nerves that made me lose all rational thoughts and made the coiling in my stomach pulse wildly. I'm close to something, i just don't know what. Apparently Yasha was too as he quickened his movements, making them jerkier, sharper, harder, faster, deeper.  
"I didn't picture this happening when i followed you." I grinned crookedly, kissing him, biting his bottom lip and splitting it while he pounded into me mercilessly.  
"Me neither." He agreed, his hand trailing up my hip and between my legs, rubbing over something that made me moan loudly and arch up high enough to paralyze myself. His touch was scorching and left a pleasurable burn in it's wake.  
"What are you doing to me?" I asked quietly, desperate for an answer, twitching when he rubbed over the small bundle of nerves again and again. Biting his shoulder, i drew blood.  
"Trust me." He said quietly, begging me with his eyes to do so. Searching for a reason not to, i couldn't find one. Nodding my assent, i screamed when he pressed down on the bundle nerves and slammed into me wildly. Instantly, the coiling in my stomach came undone and pure ecstasy pulsed through my veins.  
"YASHA!" I screamed, squeezing his hips in a bruising grip. I can't properly describe the feeling, it was extreme pleasure bordering pain, the best feeling in the world. I saw stars, my body arched impossibly, my mouth opened in a silent scream. A few seconds later, Yasha bit the junction of neck to stifle his yell, his hips stilled and warmth entering me. Warmth? He just...? Shit! I'll deal with that later. After a minute of no noise, no movement, Yasha pulled out, detached his teeth and rolled off me. Laying next to me, he looked me in the eyes and nodded, a fond smile on his lips.

**A.N: Here you go. Sorry for the late update, i've been revising for exams. Thanks for the reviews J and Lazaria, i really appreciate them. I should have an update done within the week. Follow, Favorite and review please. Ciao. Sasha Jackson-Rider. x  
**


	8. Authors Note

Sorry i haven't updated in a long time, my GCSE's are coming up and i've been revising lots.

I should have an update ready within the month.

Love you guys lots, Sasha Jackson-Rider.


End file.
